


Stress Relief

by moonchild_03



Category: The 100
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Eating out, F/M, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Kissing, Smut, Vaginal Sex, mastrubation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-15 12:05:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18498616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonchild_03/pseuds/moonchild_03
Summary: Clarke and Bellamy have an agreement. Dramatics insue.





	1. Chapter 1

Clarke heard a knock at her door. She wasn’t expecting someone, as was apparent from her relative state of undress. Wearing only pajama shorts and a sweatshirt she walked to the door hoping that it wasn’t someone that would judge her appearance. The knock came again, more frantically this time. Clarke sighed as she opened the door, but was met with a slightly out of breath Bellamy. He pushed his way into her apartment and turned around to look at Clarke with a look of pure lust in his eyes. She knew exactly what was going on. She and Bellamy had a sort of arrangement, when one of them was stressed or just plain horny they could meet up for a little “stress relief.” 

Bellamy pushed Clarke up against the door, their faces almost touching. She could feel his breath on her lips. Within a split second Bellamy was kissing Clarke with such ferocity she started to wonder what happened to get him so riled up. She kissed him back, letting any doubt or self disgust disappear. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, making Clarke moan. He started biting on her bottom lip creating a pleasurable pain. Clarke leaned into the kiss, hooking her legs around his hips. After what seemed like hours Bellamy pulled away letting them breathe. They stood there, Clarke with her back up against the door and Bellamy between her legs, still locked in a partial embrace. These meet ups were never romantic, opting for a more desperate and needy vibe. Clarke could feel Bellamy through his jeans, pressed up against her hip. She knew that they should just get it over with, but she savored every moment that he was with her.

Almost as if he knew what she was thinking, Bellamy picked Clarke up and carried her to the bedroom. He laid her down gently, more so than usual. He pulled off his shirt and got on the bed, halfway on top of her. By now Bellamy was fully hard, aching to be in Clarke again. He kissed her desperately and started to unzip Clarke’s sweatshirt. Upon discovering that she had nothing on underneath it he smirked and began to trail kisses down her neck to her chest. Clarke let out a breathy moan, unable to keep them suppressed any longer. She could feel Bellamy chuckle against her breast, sending vibrations through her. Bellamy continued his assault on her breasts, switching from one to the other with astonishing speed and care. By now Clarke was a mess. Bellamy was definitely teasing her, caring more about her aggravation than his own release. He reveled in the way he could make her moan, just by touching her breasts. 

After a while Clarke realized two could play this game. She started to move her legs in such a way that they would rub up against Bellamy. He growled against her skin, and proceeded to slid down her body even more. When he reached her shorts he yanked them down without hesitation. Clarke whimpered and Bellamy grinned up at her. He knew just how to push her buttons and get her as close to the edge, never letting her go over. Bellamy raised himself up, now sitting on his knees in front of her. 

Clarke now lay there in just a pair of tiny black lacy underwear and nothing else. Bellamy openly stared at her, licking his lips. He felt himself grow impossibly harder, making it almost unbearable to even move. He groaned as he slowly shed his pants, leaving him in just his boxers. Bellamy moved himself back up over Clarke and positioned himself between her legs, letting his hardness brush up against her center. Clarke moaned and bucked her hips, needing more friction. Bellamy leaned down and kissed her neck, undoubtedly leaving bruises there that would be dark tomorrow. Clarke tangled her hands in his hair, enjoying the small shudder it caused. Bellamy, growing tired of just teasing, slipped his hands into Clarke’s underwear, gently caressing her hips. He slid the offending piece of clothing off of her, finally being able to see everything. Clarke smirked up at him, knowing exactly what she did to him. She then brought her hand up to touch him through his underwear. Bellamy groaned and proceeded to grind up against Clarke.

He soon grew impatient and finally took off his boxers, letting his cock slap up against his stomach. Clarke eyed him, still being shocked by his size. She slowly moved so she was straddling him, taking him in her hand and beginning to pump him up and down. Bellamy moaned and lunged forward, capturing Clarke’s lips in a heated kiss. They sat like that, Clarke stroking Bellamy and kissing him, for several minutes, just basking in the pleasure it gave both of them. Bellamy suddenly pulled way, leaving Clarke to feel as if a part of her had been yanked away. Bellamy reached towards the bedside table and grabbed a condom from the drawer. He opened the package and rolled it down on his cock. He positioned himself under Clarke before sliding into her. The jarring size of him caused Clarke to let out a moan. Bellamy slowly started to pump himself in and out, picking up the pace as he went. By now Clarke was a moaning mess, clutching Bellamy’s shoulders as he pushed into her, lifting Clarke up slightly every time. Bellamy suddenly picked up his pace even more, mercilessly pounding into Clarke. Realizing that he was close, Clarke tightened her legs around his waist, silently urging Bellamy to go faster, harder. Clarke was now reaching her own release as well, desperately clawing at Bellamy’s back, needing more of him. Bellamy finally spoke, the first time since he barged in her apartment.

“Come on Clarke, cum with me.”

Those words sent Clarke over the edge. She clenched around him, sending Bellamy into a pleasure induced bliss. They sat there, panting, still holding onto each other. Neither wanted to be the first to let go, but one of the rules of their little arrangement was that aftercare was a definite no-no. Bellamy finally extracted himself from the tangle of limbs, taking care not to touch Clarke more than he needed. He walked to the bathroom, took the condom off and dropped it in the wastebasket. All the while Clarke sat on her bed, waiting to see if Bellamy would offer some explanation to his unexpected visit. He came out of the bathroom and collected his clothes, awkwardly putting them on as he made his way out of the bedroom. Clarke grabbed her robe and ran to catch Bellamy before he left.

She reached him just had he turned the doorknob.

“Bellamy, wait.”

“What Clarke? I have to get to work.” Bellamy replied in a slightly annoyed tone.

Clarke sighed and made her final decision, “I think I'm in love with you.”

Bellamy stared at Clarke with a look of disbelief plastered on his face.

“You… You think you love me?” He finally spat out.

“Well you don't have to say it with that tone, I'm only telling the truth.” Clarke slightly mocked Bellamy, her protective walls were up and the sarcasm and snark had set in.

“Um, okay, I'm not really sure what to say to that, but I really have to get to work. Can we talk about this later?” Bellamy almost pleaded with her.

Clarke huffed a little, this was not exactly the reaction she was hoping for, but also not the one she was expecting. “Yeah, we can do that.”

“Great, bye Clarke.” Bellamy smiled slightly, probably just to make the whole situation a little less awkward.


	2. Chapter 2

Clarke had been staring at the wall ever since Bellamy left. She kept running their conversation over in her head, trying to figure out if there was an chance that Bellamy didn’t hate her. So far all she’d come up with was that he probably would never come back and would just ignore her forever.

As the hours dragged on, Clarke couldn’t help but wonder if maybe Bellamy just hadn’t said anything because he was in shock. Maybe he really did love her back. The longer she thought about the worse she felt, until she finally gave up on trying to figure out the enigma that was Bellamy Blake. She would find out what his deal was eventually.

Clarke went about her day, trying her hardest to not think about the whole Bellamy situation. But try as she might he just kept sneaking back into her thoughts. 

Could he love her back?

Did she make a horrible decision in telling him?

What would happen to their “agreement” now?

Could they ever go back to being just friends?

Giving up on finding answers, Clarke decided to go to bed. At least if she was asleep she couldn’t think about Bellamy anymore. Right as she went to turn of the light a notification popped up on her phone.

Bellamy: we need to talk  
Bellamy: tmrw @ cafe arcadia good?

A million thoughts ran through Clarke’s head as she read and reread Bellamy’s texts. Her fingers hovered over the keyboard, unsure of what to say.

Clarke: k, what time?

Clarke turned her phone over, not wanting to see what his response would be. 

Her phone buzzed and Clarke was tempted to scream. Did he have any idea what he was doing to her?

Bellamy: 1:15?

Clarke: ok

Clarke put her phone down and turned off the light, dreams pulling her into a deep sleep.

Clarke woke the next day after a fitful night of rest. Her sleep had been plagued with dreams of Bellamy. Usually those dreams would have delighted her, but the longing that came along with them of chasing after something she couldn’t have made them unbearable.

Looking at her phone, Clarke made a mental note that she needed to leave in less than four hours for her date— no it wasn’t a date— meeting with Bellamy. 

Clarke stretched her arms above her head and dragged her body out of bed, down the hall and into the kitchen. She dug around in the refrigerator in hope of finding something remotely edible, but when she found nothing Clarke sat back on the counter and sighed. She decided that she might as well go to Cafè Arcadia for breakfast and work until Bellamy got there.

Clarke went back to her bedroom to change into something nicer. She decided on a light blue sweater and black jeans. She gathered up her work materials and slipped on her adidas before heading out the door.

Cafè Arcadia wasn’t very far from Clarke’s apartment, about a fifteen minute walk. When Clarke walked in she was hit with the smell of coffee and fresh pastries. She made her way to a table in the corner, making sure that there was room for Bellamy once he got there. Large ordered her usual latte and went to work.

“Hey Clarke.”

Clarke’s head jolted up, looking directly into Bellamy’s eyes. 

“Oh hi, is it already 1:15?” Clarke looked around to find a clock. Sure enough it was already a little past 1:15.

Bellamy chuckled, “You always get lost in your work,” he smiled at her, but seemed to remember why they were there and stopped.

“Sorry, lemme just move some of my stuff,” Clarke said, practically shoving her books into her backpack.

Bellamy sat down and looked at the table.

“So,” Clarke finally said after they sat in silence for a few minutes. 

“So.”

Clarke tried by to roll her eyes, “You’re the one who said we needed to talk, so talk.”

“Uh okay, well I guess what I want to say is that I don’t want what you feel to affect our…arrangement. I-if you’re okay with that, obviously. I don’t want you to do something that you don’t want to do.” Bellamy looked down at the table again, but Clarke saw him look at her through his eyelashes.

He’s so cute when he’s flustered, Clarke thought.

Bellamy was looking at her again and Clarke realized she never gave him an answer.

“Um, I guess we could still be, uh you know.” Clarke couldn’t bring herself to say fuckbuddies, but Bellamy knew what she meant.

He laughed under his breath and looked to the side, just past Clarke’s head.

He looked back at her, holding eye contact a little longer than was necessary or comfortable.

“So, can I go or is there more we need to talk about?”

Clarke wanted to say of course there’s more to talk about, I need to know how you feel about me, but she didn’t. 

Instead she said, “Not that I can think of.” 

Bellamy looked Clarke over, deciding that she was telling the truth, and got up to leave.

Once he was gone Clarke let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. 

Well that went better than it could have, but does he really think he can just keep using me for sex whenever he wants when I told him that I thought I loved him? Why the hell is my life like this?

Clarke set her head on the table, wanting to curl into a ball and sleep. She remembered that she was in a cafè and not at home and sat back up.

After working for another hour Clarke packed her things up and walked back to her apartment. 

All the thinking about Bellamy and finally talking to him had riled Clarke up and she was feeling needy. She wanted Bellamy. But Bellamy wasn’t an option, at least not yet, so she settled for the vibrator hidden under her bed.

Clarke took off her clothes and got under the covers, vibrator in hand. She was already wet and her fingers slid easily inside. Clarke let out a moan as she fingered herself. She let her hand drift to her clit, rubbing slowly in circles, eliciting another moan. 

Clarke soon grew impatient and inserted the vibrator into herself. Even though it wasn’t turned in yet, the size made Clarke’s breath hitch. It wasn’t nearly as big as Bellamy, but it got the job done. 

Clarke rocked back and forth on the vibrator, slowly dragging it in and out of herself as she moved.

Finally Clarke turned the vibrator on, letting the pleasure wash over her. She laid there for a while, just letting the vibrations move through her body.

She started moving the vibrator again, dragging it out to circle around her clit. The first time she did that her body jolted from the intense pleasure. 

By now Clarke was moaning loudly, using one hand to cover her mouth and hopefully muffle some of the sound. 

She was getting close and as she reached her climax Clarke moaned out Bellamy’s name. She hadn’t meant to, but it just slipped out. 

As she came down from her intense high, Clarke turned the vibratory off, leaving it inside of her to rock against. Feeling calmer and less overwhelmingly horny, Clarke removed the vibrator and set it on bedside table for her to clean later.

A sudden noise startled her from her post-orasmic haze. Clarke reached for her phone and saw that Octavia, Bellamy’s sister, was calling her.

“Clarke?”

“Yeah? What’s up?”

“Uh, well, Bellamy is crying in my living room and all I can make out is Clarke. What happened?”

Shit, shiiit, SHIT.

“Um I don’t know? Why don’t you do him?”

Octavia sighed, “He won’t answer me, he’s just sitting on the couch crying into a pillow.”

Clarke ran over the possible outcomes of this outcome in her head and none of them were very good. Either Bellamy would tell Octavia about their agreement, Octavia would get it out of him, or some combination of both. The only way for Clarke to have any control of the outcome was to go to Octavia’s house herself and talk to Bellamy.

“I’m on my way, I’ll be there in 15 minutes.”

“Thank you Clarke.”

Clarke hung up and scrambled to find her clothes. She rushed out the door and got in her car. She may have gone a little over the speed limit to get to Octavia’s as fast as she could, but nobody stopped her.

Clarke walked up the stairs to the front door and knocked. Octavia immediately opens the door.

“Oh thank god I was beginning to think you weren’t coming.” 

Octavia looked visibly shaken, but Clarke’s presence seemed to calm her down.

“Where is he?”

Octavia pointed to the living room and Clarke saw Bellamy curled up on the couch.

His eyes met hers and looked at her like she was an angel coming to save him.

“Clarke? What are you doing here?”


	3. Chapter 3

“Clarke? What are you doing here?” 

Clarke took in Bellamy’s tear stained face and the wet pillow that he had been clutching.

“What’s going on Bell?” 

He looked up at Clarke and his lip started trembling, “I-I don’t know.”

Clarke glanced at Octavia, who was still standing in the doorway. Bellamy wouldn’t want to say anything with his sister there.

“Hey Octavia, can you give us some space?”

Octavia nodded, a little smile on her face.

After Octavia left Bellamy seemed to relax, at least enough that Clarke could get actual sentences out of him.

“Seriously Bell, what the hell is going on?” 

“I th-thought that you hate-hated me.” Bellamy hid his face in the pillow as soon as the words were out.

“Why would I hate you Bell, I literally told you yesterday that I loved you,” Clarke said, exasperated.

Bellamy looked up st Clarke again, a little smirk growing bigger, “I recall you saying that you thought you were in love with me.”

Clarke could feel her face flush, she hadn’t meant to reveal the extent of her feelings for Bellamy.

The smirk on Bellamy’s face just grew bigger, and he started to laugh.

“So I guess it takes me having a mental breakdown at my sister’s house for you to fully admit your feelings for me.”

“Shut up Bellamy, I was worried about you.”

“Worried about me? You really do love me.” Bellamy chuckled as he said it.

“You still need to explain yourself,” Clarke said angrily, “Why are you crying your heart out at Octavia’s?”

Bellamy thought for a minute, mulling over how exactly he was going to say what he needed to.

Finally he spoke.

“The way you reacted at the cafè today made me think that you were only using me for sex, that you didn’t care if I didn’t love you back. I thought that you were going to hate me because I didn’t say anything about what you said.”

Clarke looked like she’d been hit in the face.

“What do you mean if you didn’t love me back, you don’t...right?”

“I,” Bellamy paused, ”I think I’ve been in love with you for a long time.”

“I—wait what?!”

“I love you Clarke, I have for a while,” Bellamy whispered.

Clarke sat down on a chair, her mind going a mile a minute to try to process the words that had just come out of Bellamy’s mouth.

Bellamy just looked at her, he looked at her like she was everything he ever wanted.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Clarke said in a small voice, almost to quite for Bellamy to hear.

“I was scared you didn’t feel the same way.”

“But I told you I loved you.”

“You said you thought you loved me. I wanted to be sure you actually loved me before I said anything.”

“How long.”

“What?”

“How long have you been I love with me?”

“Before the whole arrangement started.”

“That long?” Clarke breathed out.

“That long.” Bellamy nodded.

Clarke didn’t know what to do with herself, did she kiss him? Did she hit him? Did she leave and never come back?

Before she could decide Bellamy stood up and walked over to where she was sitting.

“Clarke, can I kiss you?”

All Clarke could do was nod.

Bellamy crouched down in front of her and cupped her face in his hands. 

They both leaned in and their lips touched. 

The kiss was short, but it conveyed all it needed to.

Bellamy pulled back first and look at Clarke.

“Was that okay?” He whispered.

“Yeah.”

Bellamy brought their lips together once again, this time he waited for Clarke to open her mouth and when she did he pushed his tongue into her mouth.

Clarke, surprised by the bold action, let out a moan. Bellamy laughed, and Clarke could feel the vibrations from his mouth.

They moved so that Bellamy was sitting on the chair with Clarke in his lap. 

The kids grew more intense, both of them letting out small moans intermittently.

Just then Octavia walked back in the room, “Hey guys are you— oh I see you made up.”

Clarke and Bellamy sprung apart, but Octavia was already laughing.

“Did you really think that I didn’t know what was going on? I’ve known about you guys since the beginning. You’re not very subtle Bellamy.”

Bellamy had the decency to look sheepish, “It’s not like it was a secret O, we just didn’t want to tell you.”

Octavia huffed, “Well get back to your making out— actually can you do it someplace that’s not in my house? Thanks.”

Bellamy grabbed Clarke’s hand and walked to the door, looking back at Octavia one more time before opening the door and leading Clarke out to her car.

“I’ll drive,” Bellamy said, gesturing at the car.

Clarke gave him the keys and hopped in the passenger seat.

As they drove back to Clarke’s apartment she couldn’t help but put her hand on Bellamy’s thigh, slowly inching up until she was cupping his dick through the fabric of his jeans.

She started palming him, causing Bellamy to slam on the breaks and look at her like she was crazy.

“Why’d you stop?” Clarke said innocently.

“You know why babygirl.”

The name made Clarke shudder, turning her in more than she already was.

“Bellamy, I need you now.”

“Clarke we’re in plain sight, anyone could see us.”

“So? It’s more fun that way. Besides I don’t think you’re going to be able to drive the ready of the way if I don’t take car if you now”, Clarke said while pointing at the crowing tent in Bellamy’s jeans.

He sighed, knowing that Clarke would just keep pestering him until he gave in, “Fine, but get in the backseat, at least it was tinted windows.”

Clarke grinned and climbed into the back seat, Bellamy following after her.

They finally got back to Clarke’s apartment, Bellamy dragging a barely clothed Clarke to her bedroom.

“You up for round two?” Bellamy grinned wolfishly at her.

“How could I ever refuse,” Clarke replied, pulling Bellamy down on the bed and climbing on top of him.

She leans down to his ear and whispered, “I don’t want to be able to walk tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay a happy ending! But there’s one more chapter...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! Kinda short, but it’s literally all porn.

It had been three months since Clarke and Bellamy started dating, three months since their love confessions.

Clarke woke up and turned over in bed to face a still sleepy Bellamy. She lightly traced his features, watching them shift in reaction to his dream. His mouth twitched when she ran her fingers along his bottom lip, but he didn’t wake up.

“Clarke,” Bellamy moaned.

Clarke startled, but soon realized that he was still asleep. 

Bellamy moaned again, this time rolling his hips against Clarke’s thigh. 

An idea began forming in her head and before she could think of an excuse, Clarke slid down Bellamy’s body until she was face to face with his cock. It was already semi-hard and there was a wet spot where the tip was pressing against his boxers.

Clarke mouthed along his length, listening while Bellamy moaned. She started to suck on the tip through the fabric and Bellamy pushed his hips up to meet her mouth. 

Getting bored with touching Bellamy through his boxers, Clarke slowly pulled down the fabric, letting Bellamy’s cock out of the restrictive clothing.

Bellamy moaned again when his hot flesh met the cool air, but he had yet to wake up.

Clarke wrapped in hand around the shaft while the other went to cup his balls. Working both hands and sucking on the tip of his cock caused Bellamy to finally wake up.

The sight that met his eyes was almost enough to make him come on the spot. Clarke was settled between his thighs, both hands holding on to him, mouth occupied with licking the tip. Her lips were red and her cheeks were flushed.

Bellamy groaned when Clarke finally took him in her mouth.

One of the many benefits of having sex with Clarke was that she had absolutely no gag reflex.

Clarke started to bob up and down on his cock, making obscene noises as she continued to take all of him into her throat. 

Bellamy wove his hands into her hair and tugged, eliciting a moan from Clarke. He guided her head, pulling on the strands of blonde hair to push himself all the way in her mouth.

Clarke moaned around his cock, the vibrations shooting up from the tip all through his shaft. Bellamy groaned in response.

“Clarke, Clarke, I’m close.”

“I want you to come in me,” as Clarke said it she moved back up Bellamy’s body until she was straddling Bellamy’s hips, his cock between her thighs.

Bellamy shifted under Clarke, enough so that he could push into her wet heat. They moaned in unison and Clarke’s head fell down to Bellamy’s shoulder. 

Bellamy wrapped his hands around Clarke’s waist and started to bounce her up and down. Clarke threw her head back and Bellamy couldn’t help but reach up and kiss her neck, sucking a mark that would be dark the next day.

Bellamy suddenly flipped them over and pinned Clarke’s hands above her head. He started pounding into her, smothering her moans with a sloppy kiss. Clarke licked into Bellamy’s mouth, making them both moan again. 

Bellamy nuzzled his face into Clarke’s neck and whispered, “Baby girl I’m so close, I can’t hold it anymore.”

Clarke smiled, “Its okay baby, let go.”

Bellamy groaned and bit Clarke’s shoulder as he came.

He flipped them back over and lay under Clarke, panting hard.

“Clarke, baby lay on your back.”

She did as she was told, unsure of what Bellamy was going to do. As soon as Clarke was settled Bellamy crawled between her thighs.

He started by biting her thighs and sucking marks into the soft skin. Clarke arched her back, leaning into Bellamy’s mouth. 

He started to make his way to the place where Clarke wanted him. He licked her folds and attached his mouth to her clit, sucking hard and making Clarke writhe under his mouth. Sensing that she was getting close, Bellamy pushed two fingers into her, finding the spot that made her see stars.

When Clarke came down from her climax Bellamy moved back up so he was laying next to her.

Clarke turned over to face Bellamy, “We should probably clean up.”

Bellamy laughed, “Yeah I guess we should.”

Bellamy got out of bed and picked Clarke up like she weighed nothing. She shrieked and wrapped her arms around Bellamy’s neck. He walked them into the bathroom and turned the shower on.

Once the water was warmed up Bellamy opened the glass door and set Clarke down under the warm spray. After he made sure Clarke was able to stand he got in with her.

Bellamy washed Clarke’s hair and when he was done he washed his own. They stood under the water until Clarke’s fingertips were wrinkled.

When they finally got out Bellamy grabbed a towel and wrapped it around Clarke.

She looked up at him and smiled.

“What are you smiling at?”

“Nothing, just happy that you’re here with me.”

Bellamy smiled back at her, “I love you Clarke.”

“I love you Bellamy.”


End file.
